The control device of the present solution is preferably intended to be used in a racing bicycle, namely a bicycle having a handlebar with opposite curved free end portions.
The control device of the solution can also be gripped or used by the cyclist to ride the bicycle, as an alternative to the classic handgrip provided on the curved free end portions of the handlebar.
Known control devices typically comprise a body intended to be fixed to the curved free end portions of the handlebar through conventional connection elements, for example a clip.
The body is typically defined by an outer side wall, an inner side wall substantially parallel to the outer side wall, an upper transverse wall that connects together the outer side wall and the inner side wall and a lower transverse wall opposite to the upper wall. All of the walls are typically covered with an outer sheath.
The body is mounted on the handlebar of the bicycle so as to project out the front of the latter and is configured so as to facilitate the cyclist's grip in certain race situations. It thus has an ergonomic shape, typically comprising an upward protuberance in the front area thereof.
A brake lever and, typically, one or more control members (levers and/or buttons) for actuating a derailleur or a servo-assisted gearshift and possibly also for controlling a cycle computer are associated with the body.
In order to ensure a secure and efficient grip of the brake lever for all cyclists, irrespective of the different sizes of their hands, some control devices of the prior art comprises an adjuster of the release position of the brake lever.
The aforementioned adjuster of the release position of the brake lever makes it possible to modify the release position by bringing the brake lever towards the handlebar, so as to make it easier for example for cyclists with small hands. Indeed, the brake lever may be too far from the handlebar to be able to be easily actuated by such a cyclist when he/she rides the bicycle gripping the handlebar at the opposite curved end portions thereof.
Known control devices for a bicycle with an adjuster of the release position of the brake lever are for example described in patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 9,242,695, DE 202015002728U1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,863,612, EP 1972537, EP 1964764, EP 1527987 and EP 1342655.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,261,888 describes a control device for a bicycle in which a detachment position of the brake lever is provided, namely a position of complete loss of tension for the brake cable of the bicycle. The detachment position makes it possible to release the cable and to open the brake pads, so as to be able to remove the wheel faster.